New Beginnings: Part 1
Plot In a lab, seven adults (six men and a woman) are working on a project. A teenage boy is near them, playing on his handheld gaming device. Surrounding them are big tubes with a bluish substance inside it. A scrawny pale-skinned man is standing by a control panel with a notepad. (Man 1): Animo, are the nanites stable? (Dr. Animo): They seem to be. By the way, it's Dr. Animo, Rafael. (Rafael): Yes, yes. So you keep telling me. (Man 2): Think of all the things that could be achieved once the Nanite Project is completed. (Dr. Animo): Like mutating animals to do our bidding. (Woman, folding her arms): That was not our purpose. We intended for it to change the world...for the better. (Man 4, to himself): We all have different views, don't we? (Man 3): Tenemos que asegurarnos de que este proyecto todos nos hace bien. (Man 5): Wait. Something's going wrong. The nanites...they're overloading! Look! The blue substance in the tubes glow and bubbles are formed. (Rafael): Everybody out! We'll try to handle the situation! (Man 3): I'm not leaving you. (Woman): Caezar, go. Take your brother with you. (Caezar, tears in his eyes): But- The fifth man puts his hand on Caezar's shoulder. (Caezar, facing the boy): Rex, follow me. (Rex): Wait. I still have to defeat the- (Caezar, stern): Rex. Rex's eyes widen, and he turns his gaming device off. He stands up and follows Caezar out of the room. Everyone except Rafael and the woman (his wife) run out of the room. Rafael quickly closes the door and his wife types on the control panel. (Rafael): Violeta? (Violeta, looking at Rafael with a worried face): I'm trying. Outside the room, Rex is leaning against the door, his back facing the others. His brother, Caezar and the others are standing behind him. (Man 2): Rex, I know you're worried about your parents, but for your own safety, you should stand back. (Man 4): Victor, leave him be. The boy should learn from his mistakes. (Man 5): Mistakes? (Man 4): Yes, Doc. Mistakes. These are nanoscopic robots we're dealing with. The chances of Rafael and Violeta succeeding in stabilizing them are low, so I'll be going now. He walks off. (Doc): Van Kleiss! A loud whirring sound is heard. (Victor): Everybody, run! This isn't a good sign! Everyone except Rex runs off. (Caezar, stopping in his tracks): Rex, get a move on! (Rex): No! I need to see if they're alright! (Caezar): Rex, don't. You can get hurt, or worse! The sound gets louder. Caezar sighs and runs after the others. (Caezar, to himself): I'm sorry, hermano. Meanwhile, inside the room, Rafael and Violeta are talking. (Rafael, typing on the control panel): It's not working. Outside, Rex is still leaning against the door. The whirring sound gets louder, until Rafael and Violeta are heard screaming. (Rex, banging against the door): Mom! Dad! Suddenly, a blue wave emanatea from the room, and hits Rex. (Rex): Aaaaah! He closes his eyes and crouches down. He starts to be covered by grey and orange metallic pieces. He then grows taller, and breaks the roof in the process. Now fully covered in metallic pieces, Rex roars as the blue wave spreads all over the world. A few minutes before Rex mutated, a male brunette with a green and black outfit and orange backpack is putting books into his locker. He closes the locker door. A pale-skinned boy walks up to him and nudges him, making him fall to the ground. (Boy): Move aside, Tennyson. You're breathing my air. Another boy, who is carrying a red backpack, arrives at the scene. (Boy): Oye, Cash! Leave Ben alone! He comes over and helps the boy, Ben, up.' (Cash): You wanna pick a fight with me, Diamond? (Ben): Dan, he's not worth it. I learnt that way back. Ben and Dan walk off. (Cash): One day you'll see, Tennyson! You're dead meat, you got that? Outside the school, Ben and Dan are talking. (Dan): You sure you're okay? (Ben): Yeah. No worries, man. (Dan): Good. So, you gonna ride your bike home? (Ben): Nah. It broke...again. (Dan): That's unfortunate. (Ben): Well, guess I better get going. Thanks for the help. (Dan): Anytime, mate. They walk in opposite directions. A blue wave suddenly appears and spreads everywhere, passing through Ben. (Ben, as he stops walking): Whoa! That felt weird! What was that? A grey ship with green lines is flying in space. The same blue wave from earlier passes through the ship, and the ship plummets into Earth. A hatch below the ship opens, and a pod is released, entering Earth's atmosphere. The ship then lands in the middle of the desert, badly damaged. A green arm tears the top of the ship off, and a three-eyed female alien with green skin emerges from it. The arm is revealed to be part of the alien. (Alien): Where is the Omnitrix? Ben is walking home, his hands in his pocket. He sees a streak of whitish light in the sky. (Ben): Can this day get any weirder? He stops walking and his eyes trail the light, which seems to be heading for Ben's direction. His eyes widen, and he backs off. The light is then revealed to be a sphere pod. It crashes in the middle of the road, creating a crater and causing the ground to shake a little. Ben slowly approaches the crater, with mist from the crater blocking his view. As it dissipates, Ben crouches near the pod. (Ben, touching the pod): What's in there? The pod opens. Ben instantly pulls his hand back. Ben sees a green glow inside the pod. He looks closer into the pod, and sees a watch-like device, from which the green glow is emanating. (Ben): How did a watch from space just crash down on Earth? He stretches his arm forward, and hears a van honking. (Ben): Ah! The watch latches onto Ben's wrist, and the van's honking gets more frequent. Ben climbs out of the crater, and the van's window slides down, revealing a slightly overweight old man. Ben goes over to the van. (Ben): Hi, Mr. Baumann. (Mr. Baumann): What were you doing in that crater, Ben? (Ben, hiding the watch): Uh, just looking. That's all. (Mr. Baumann, not convinced): Hmm. Very well. Have a good day. (Ben): Watch out for the crater, Mr. Baumann. Mr. Baumann slides his window upwards, and drives off, avoiding the crater by an inch. Major Events *Ben, Rex, Zak, Gwen, Kevin, Rafael, Violeta, Victor, Dr. Animo, Caezar, Van Kleiss, Doc, Cash, Dan and Mr. Baumann make their first appearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Rex Salazar (first appearance) *Zak Saturday (first appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) *Kevin Levin (first appearance) *Nanite Research Team **Rafael Salazar (first appearance) **Violeta Salazar (first appearance) **Victor Validus (first appearance) **Dr. Animo (first appearance) **Caezar Salazar (first appearance) **Van Kleiss (first appearance) **Doc Saturday (first appearance) *Cash Murray (first appearance) *Dan Diamond (first appearance) *Mr. Baumann (first appearance) Villains Aliens Used Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Heroes of Tomorrow Category:Pilot Episodes